Yellow Tea Rose
by Narakaromaru
Summary: (Sesshoumaru and a character I created) Naraku aquires a wolf demon pup through a forced deal. Raising her proved to be difficult...All was well until Onigumo's desires took over...things progress over time and an unexpected relationship occurs..
1. Chapter one:Just a victim in the process

Yellow Tea Rose

Chapter One: Just a Victim in the Process

_Each time I make my mother cry an _

_Angel dies and falls from heaven _

_When a boy is still a worm its hard to _

_Learn the number seven It's the first thing that they do _

_Each time I look outside_

_My mother dies, I feel my back its changing shape_

_When the worm consumes the boy its never_

_Considered rape_

_When they get to you _

_Prick your finger it is done…_

_The moon has now eclipsed the sun…_

_The angel has spread its wings_

_The time has come for bitter things…_

_-Marilyn Manson 'Cryptorchid'_

The two figures stood in the dead of the night. The cloud laden sky gave off no guidance, save for the occasional cloud moving away from the white face of the moon, casting a silvered light on the two figures as they stealthily moved towards each other in a stoical manner. One was carrying a small bundle of cloth that let out the occasional gurgle or happy squall that broke the dead of night like a fist shattering a mirror. The people met. The light of the moon surfacing again, revealing the two figures. The two males stood in the lighted area in between the mountain and the forest. Defiantly staring each other down, the silence being broken by the gurgling and sighing of the little ookami infant in the bundle of cloth. The first male spoke, his voice soft but dark, no emotion in it as to whether he was pleased or not.

"You have brought the child. You would save your own village rather then keep your only offspring. You are a selfish demon Matsumo…" The returned reply was a remorseful sigh, the infant had quieted now, becoming sleepily entranced by the dancing lights that were the fireflies moving in the air around her father and the stranger.

"I am selfish because I love my clan…"

"Yet you give your daughter to me. Does this mean you do not love her as much as your clan?" The father looked up, his reddish wolf ears laying back a bit in fright and horror, Naraku was twisting the dagger that was already in his heart "I know that child is a female. You know I asked for a male Matsumo…"

"For the love of Amaterasu leave us be, this is the child you asked for." Matsumo begged with a pleading voice, he felt as if his heart was being clenched and squeezed of all life. Naraku had suddenly lunged forwards, his clawed hand plunging into the chest of Matsumo. It was he who was squeezing the wolf fathers heart. Ripping his hand backwards pulling out the life organ, the infant gave out a howling squall as she fell from her fathers dying hands. Matsumo fell to the ground, his amber eyes slowly fading. The squalling infant lay on her back and screamed at her father's side, the cold night air making her cry with fright. The heavy body of Matsumo flopped sideways, the thick red hair pooling over his shoulders and around his death mask. Naraku stood over him, slowly crushing the organ in his hands with a silent unbroken rage. The bruised heart fell from his hands with a soft 'thump' on the ground. Bending, he wiped his bloody hand on the haori of the wolf demon, the blood was pooling out of the hole in his chest. The child still squalled on the ground, screaming bloody blue murder. He stared down at the little black wolf ears of the girl; the thick tufts of chestnut hair surrounding them glistened with the dew from the grass. Her bright amber eyes were shut tight as she screamed with fear. It was cold on the ground and she had struck her face when she had fallen from her father's grips. Making no noise of sympathy, Naraku bent down and picked the child up, murmuring suddenly to himself.

"Not even a name…Matsumo must not have cared for you that much..." The baby sobbed in his arms, still squalling and crying. Her tiny little fists bunched up in infant like rage. "Tsatsukai..." He murmured again, the name had sprung to mind. Oddly enough it was the name of Onigumo's mother that he had uttered. He stood with the little wolf pup in his arms, staring down at its bawling face with nothing in his eyes, not caring that the infant was cold. "Tsatsukai." He said with finality, his voice held a slight edge to it, the child suddenly stopped squalling and stared up at Naraku with her big amber puppy eyes. The fading moonlight was sparkling them somewhat. She gurgled quietly and reached up with her chubby hand and snagged a small swath of black hair that was hanging in his face, she smiled a bit and he stared back down at her, nearly disgusted with the weakness of this little creature he held in his hands. He wondered if he should just crush the child's head and leave her with her dead father for the village to find in the morning. Naraku looked down at Matsumo and growled under his breath, suddenly having this urge to be better then this pathetic demon. Turning he walked back through the forest with the gurgling child in his hands, growling softly under his breath as he looked down at the quiet child. She had let go of his hair now and stared up at him with her large amber eyes, they had a slight edge to them. It was the lupine ferocity in them that set him off, it was slightly unnerving to see an infant with such a fierce gaze. It was…unnatural he thought to himself, musing quietly as the girl fell asleep in his arms whilst he moved towards his dwelling

50 years later…

The female slogged in the water, her heavy iron chains wearing her down, she gritted her teeth, the thick chestnut hair fell over her shoulders and swayed in her face as she bent to catch a fish in the holding pen. It flitted away with a sliver flash in the hot sun, her amber eyes watered with frustration. There were cuts and burns on her back and her sweat drizzled into them; making her miserable with the stinging pain. Reaching up, Tsatsukai pushed back the thick swathes of thick richly colored brown hair; it was waist length and difficult to deal with at times. The black wolf ears on her head were laid back in evident fury as the heavy chains on her wrists and legs were scaring the fish. She stepped on a loose rock on the stream bottom, it slipped out from underneath her and she fell backwards with a whoop of surprise. Landing heavily with an unceremonious splash in the knee-deep stream. The thick hair pooled in the water around her shoulders and she sputtered with evident frustration, surprise and a bit of embarrassment. Sukai looked back towards the bank, her pale cheeks turning a bit red as she go the dreaded look of supreme disapproval from her onlooker. Standing up with a sigh she went about her work again, not noting that her black knee length one layer linen work kimono was clinging to her developed and curvy body, the red sash at her waist acted like a corset and gave her a delectable figure. One that was admired from her onlooker.

Naraku was watching the girl at her work under the shade of a tree; he admired her perseverance and dedication, but disagreed with her spirit. She was in bondage because she had been disobedient as of late. The heavy iron chains would prevent her from lunging out at him as he degraded her and beat her. He smirked as he remember the fury of her claws and fists as she beat against him whilst he crushed her against the floor in fury of her rebellion. She had a wild spirit that begged to be broken and tamed by someone such as he. Tsatsukai had been unbearably rebellious when she was younger and she still was, yet to a lesser point now that he had succeeded in toning her attitude and sharply wicked tongue for both were nearly as bad as her dominating attitude. Naraku sat silently, watching her body sway as she bent and lunged at a fish. This time she grabbed it by the gills and snagged it deftly with her lithe fingers. Unfortunately her chains had hindered her, becoming entangled in them she stepped forwards to balance herself, she stepped on the chain dangling heavily from her wrist. Letting out a note of surprise she tried to straighten herself and her hand flicked backwards, the fish flying out of her hands hurtled through the air and hit Naraku in the face with a wet slimy "SMACK"! Sukai fell backwards again with yet another splash and a scream of anger and red-hot fury.

Reaching up angrily Naraku wiped the fish slime from his face and stood furiously as she floundered in the water, crying with frustration of being broken again by the damnable chains he had put on her. Naraku jumped into the stream and angrily grabbed her by a thick swath of wet hair. Sukai struggled letting out and angry squall of pain as he hauled her back through the water by her hair. She twisted, becoming hopelessly entangled in the long heavy chains and screaming obscenities at him all the while. He waded out of the water and threw her on her back as he stormed up the bank towards her. Lunging down he grabbed her by the throat, choking off her air; he lifted her into the air and slammed her back against the tree. Sukai let out a piteous whimper, gagging and choking for air, the rough bark of the tree grated against the painful burns and wounds on her back that she had received from him earlier on in the week. Pitifully she pawed at his hands with her broken and dull claws. Her wide amber eyes glazed over from lack of air and overload of fear. "In punishment you will learn to be more careful with the impediments I place on you, for if you do not I will undoubtedly take no pity on you Tsatsukai. I will have no hesitation in severing your head from your body…" Sukai nodded weakly, her head hanging a bit limply, not from dejection but from lack of air. She began to slowly black out. Naraku saw that she was nodding off, he looked her over and a sudden desire accosted him. Her black work yukata clung to her in unmentionable places. Slowly he unclasped his hand from around her throat and she slid limply to the ground, looking up at him dazedly, coughing and choking still, her mind flooding with sense again as she finally got oxygen to her brain. Looking down at her, he felt this desire take hold of him again, as she was so helpless with shock and lack of air.

Grabbing her roughly by the arm he hauled her up and pulled her a few hundred feet back into the darker bush of the forest by the river. This startled Tsatsukai, still dazed by the attack. Her head ached where he had pulled her hair and the stinging in the flesh of her back was buzzing her slightly, waking her up a bit. Naraku roughly threw her down again, she let out a startled noise and shook her head dazedly and sat up a bit looking up at her master with those defiant amber eyes. He advanced on her, feeling confident in his motion as he was just letting himself go, letting the odd desire take over. He wanted her now for some godforsaken reason. Naraku lunged at her, leaning down and grabbing her roughly by the edge of her fraying yukata he brought her up to him, her lips roughly meeting hers. Tsatsukai let out a stifled yelp and writhed about in fury, her dull and broken claws scratching piteously at his chest and neck; doing no damage whatsoever against him as she had broken the points and dulled the edges of her claws during her laborious tasks. His hands traveled over her body and with a deft flick of his wrist he ripped the old piece of clothing from her, revealing the pale skin of her form, marred here and there by bruises from his brutality against her clumsy and 'erring ways'. He reared back and undid the black sash over his own clothing, dropping it to the ground as he forced himself on her writhing form as she screamed out in protest. He muffled her noises with his mouth, forcing his lips on her own with a devilish animosity. He angrily grabbed a handful of her thick hair, close to the scalp. He yanked her head back, exposing the delicate white column that was her throat. Growling furiously under his breath he bit her neck and shoulders, marring the perfect skin with oral circles of saliva and her own blood as it seeped from the puncture wounds that he left on her. Meanwhile, his lust was growing apparent, the more she struggled the more he lusted for that taste of her flesh and the feel of his hips grating against her own lithe body.

His erection slipped in-between her legs and she twisted angrily, the chains on her wrists and ankles helped in no way, they just made metallic noises that rang as an under lull to her whimpering and sobs of pain and fear. The grip on her hair tightened as he thrusted inside of her, feeling the tear of her delicate hymen; the proof that she had never been touched. Sukai cried out in pain and shivered violently as he molested her skin with his teeth, marking her as his own; his toy of sickening amusement. Travelling his mouth down her neck and over her collar bone he bit down on the delicate curve of the top of her breast, drawing an anguished cry from his victim as she bucked beneath him, his hips grinding against hers, forcing himself deeper into her untouched depths. The tight walls of her womanhood enclosing him like a sheath of velvet as he painful drove home again and again. The dull pain spreading from her loins into her lower abdomen as she gave up suddenly, her mind shutting down and forcing her to become mechanical. Tsatsukai lay there bitterly as he continued to ravage and molest her body, his claws raking down over her chest and stomach, gashing the delicate flesh open and letting streams of red pain pool over her tummy and down her sides. Her amber eyes were closed to all of this as he released inside of her, feeling herself shudder in revulsion as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced him self deeper into her, using her body as a lever to penetrate deeper. He continued to thrust in her, vaguely she would recall later on that she wondered when she would die from his torture of rape. He continued to force himself on her, using the chains to restrain her and subdue her, as she would sometimes suddenly have a burst of inexplicable rage that she would nearly buck him off. These outbursts only made him more aroused, his hardness pushing into her painfully as he continued to mark her as his own, the bloody circles on her shoulders and neck swelling hurtfully as he then bit down on her nipples, causing her to scream wildly in pain. She sobbed tears of dark pain as he came in her for the third time in the last hour at least. Tsatsukai had an undeniable amount of pain wracking her body, as he removed himself from her she curled up and cried.

Naraku looked down at the demoness he had just inexplicably molested. The blood from her stomach and shoulders smelled sweet and he would nearly lust for it again as he had lusted for her body. Suddenly becoming sober her leaned over and picked up his clothing, replacing it on the appropriate parts of his body and tying the sash around his waist. He stood, coldly regarding the wolf girl with a cool manner as she sobbed on the ground, her arms wrapped protectively around herself feeling the cuts and scrapes and bite marks he had left on her flesh. Her naked body curled up in fetal position; she sobbed and bled into the forest floor, feeling so dirty and soiled. Naraku stared at h im for a few minutes longer, not yet wanting to contemplate his actions against his captive, he turned and calmly strode from the area, the gloomy twilight covering his retreat. He would return for her later. Now was the time for thought.

Author notes: Soooooooooooooooooo thios is the first chapter, be nice when you review because this is my first Inuyasha fan fic...I k now the raping is probably a little sick but its how the story came to me. Read review and HOPEFULLY enjoy! Next chapter is to come soon!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter two:Contemplation of the Devil

Authors note: Ok so I had someone ask me where Sesshoumaru fits into the story and that made me think well are they thinking this is a Sessh/Naraku slash fic….er….no….this is a Sesshoumaru/ Character I created….I hope no one gets mixed up with that idea….ook so now ON TO MY STORY!

Yellow Tea Rose

Chapter two: Contemplation of the Devil 

_She's made of hair and bone and little teeth_

_And things I cannot speak_

_She comes on like a crippled plaything_

_Spine is just a string_

_I wrapped our love in all this foil_

_Silver-tight like spider legs_

_I never wanted it to ever spoil_

_But flies will always lay their eggs_

_Take your hatred out on me_

_Make your victim my head_

_I never ever believed in me_

_I am your tourniquet_

_Marilyn Manson- Tourniquet_

Naraku wandered back towards the walls of his abode, idly staring up at the sky, not exactly pondering upon the thoughts of the last hour he had just spent defiling his slave- Tsatsukai. His eyes wandered over the compound he had taken residence in, there were still rotting corpses from the soldiers he had killed before inhabiting the complex. He of course had enslaved the princess; it was his custom as to do so after taking hold of a castle. Though he never did get much time to play with the enslaved girls he captured, most of it was all focused on Tsatsukai and her tireless attempts to escape him. He stopped and slid open the door of a room and moved inside it silently. The sudden image of the girl lying on the ground covered in her blood and dirt from the forest floor drew him back into the contemplation of his actions. Sitting silently in the middle of the darkened room he looked out the door which he had left open. Knowing exactly what had gripped him and possessed him to commit such an act; the loathsome side of him named Onigumo. The lecherous wretch that his body had been originally made of. Obviously he had been subconsciously harboring feelings for the whelp since the day he had picked her up off the ground from beside her fathers dead body. The child was named after Onigumo's mother for some godforsaken reason.

"_Ah but you said the name out loud." _The wretch spoke through his mind with a freed ambition. Naraku usually would have silenced this outbreak but this time he let it speak with a mind of its own, nearly bewildered still by his actions.

"And does this mean anything?" He questioned out loud to himself, only hearing the reply of Onigumo within his mind.

"_Of course it does, you are the one who has control. I have none. I am merely an entity within you body."_

"But you are yet there enough to take control of me long enough to rape the girl."

"_You forget that I am easily subdued. I am only free if you give birth to me of your own flesh…"_

"Something you can only dream of…your presence sickens me…

"_I am very much sure that this feeling is mutual…I have to use your body to make my own pleasure…"_

"Disgrace…I made you live…"

"_And with out my body you would not exist either Baka na!"_ Naraku immediately silenced the entity with a growl, his eyes flaring. Sitting there he stared out the door, expecting the battered slave to emerge from the night and shuffle into the corner where she slept, whimpering and shivering with cold as he had ripped her only yukata into an irreparable state. The chains would weigh her tired and beaten body so she would not attempt to escape. His mind wandered outwards, as he became a bit drowsy, the heaviness of sleeps blanket taking him some. Rising he made his way over to his pallet and lay down. Taking his rest.

Sukai shuddered on the forest floor as Naraku replaced his clothing, trembling in fear as he said nothing and left silently with nearly nonexistent footsteps. Her massacred body reeked of blood and his scent was heavy in her nose. She bit her quivering lower lip, her body aching and sore, especially in her lower abdomen and in between her thighs where there were already bruises forming on her delicate flesh. Crying bitterly she did her best to block out the image of his face above hers and the sneer on his lips as they touched hers with a chemical burn. She shivered, detesting the vile taste of his lips against her own. Struggling for control she turned over and pushed herself up of the ground with her hands, gasping and shivering with prolonged fear. Suddenly feeling an odd tightening in the muscles of her tongue and throat, she lurched forwards, vomiting what little contents there were in her stomach onto the forest floor. She spat out the chyme in her mouth, the bile and tears welling up again as she wretched again, not bringing anything up but dry heaving. Rolling onto her back she sobbed pathetically, her body wracked with pain and her stomach feeling like it had expulsed itself out her mouth. She tried again to sit up, this time achieving her goal of standing erect, putting her hand agaisnt a tree for support, her chest heaving with harsh breath. Her head was spinning a bit and she closed her eyes to try and steady her reeling body. She felt so weighted with the chains on, it was as if her body and extremities were laden with lead and she was slowly drowning in the world.

She shivered, her skin was moist with the night air, and it stung her body like a whiplash. Moving slowly she knelt beside the remnants of her ripped yukata and picked them up slowly, eyeing the tears in it that were not able to be repaired. Sukai sighed and slipped it on, trying to ignore the scent of her blood and the smell of her rapist that was mingled with her own smell. Reaching for the red sash, she stopped suddenly, listening intently with her wolf ears. She had heard a noise, turning her head she looked over her shoulder and into the darkness behind her, which was really quite easy since she could see very well in the night. Seeing nothing she turned her back again and stood, wrapping the torn yukata around her body, it did not cover her breast as well as she had hoped. In fact the piece of clothing bared them quite brusquely. Taking the long sash she wrapped it down her torso, doing her best to cover all her unmentionable spots. Not really wanting to go back to the castle and face her tormentor, she instead turned and made deeper into the forest, to the edge of the boundary. Making her silent way to a small outcropping of rocks that she had often slept under as a shelter when she escaped during work.

The watcher had bore his eyes into the girls back with evident surprise and interest, she reeked of male essence and blood- her blood. It was interesting to see a female with so much spunk and fight. His amber eyes watched her as she crept past him, she did not notice this figure as she passed and he could not blame her. The mind had been traumatized so badly that it was expected that she would be absent-minded and sidetracked. And as for smelling his scent; she was obviously surrounded in the smell of her own blood and the scent of her rapist, so much so that she could not smell anything else. And the chains that were attatched to her made enough noise to wake the dead.

After she had passed him, he began to follow her at a slower more leisurely pace. Still able to smell the reeks of semen and blood even as she was about 100 meters in front of him and she carried with her the stench of rape. She had cleared the forest now and he stood within the shadowed fringe of the forest, watching her slowly and painfully make her way over to a stone outcrop. The large grey boulders were lit by the half moon so she had very little trouble finding the hole that she slept in. Slowly, she climbed them and slid into a small opening that was sheltered by the rocks. Casually, he moved silently over towards the outcrop. His feet barely crushed the grasses he stood on. The moonlight suddenly colored his pale face, bathing it in the lunar glow of the night. His white hair glowing as well in an eerie manner. Thinking to himself, Sesshoumaru looked placidly at the opening in the middle of the pile of stones, tilting his head and listening intently. He could hear her heart slow and her breathing deepen as the thick realms of sleep took her battered body. Walking back towards the fringes of the forest, he smirked watched the rocks from the darkness of the woods, knowing that the scent of blood could draw predators to her like flies to a corpse; most likely larger demons that wouldn't mind the taste of wolf flesh.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. The enhanced human arm glowed with the strength of a jewel shard. He thought back to when he had first came upon the scene of her plight, remembering a familiar scent there that he had paid no heed to. Thinking harder a name suddenly sprung to mind- Naraku. He suddenly moved, not thinking about what he was doing as he began to walk away, leaving the girl to her fate, knowing that it was unwise to meddle in the affairs of Naraku. The canine youkai knew he wanted nothing to do with the loathsome hanyou, especially with his slaves. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, was higher then protecting slaves of his enemy, even if they were forced into the act of mating. Quietly he moved past the rocky outcrop, something nagging at the corner of his mind as he ignored a whimper that she made whilst she slept in probably dreams of horrors. He managed to pass without waking her. Not looking back, he moved away slowly at his own stately pace. A light night breeze swished the silver white locks over his face as he stared out over the whispering grasses; that nagging was still pulling and tugging at the edge of his mind and he fought it with his cruel composure. Stopping abruptly he turned and looked at the rocks, again that small tugging at the edge of his mind wormed its way into his stature. It was like parasite that was eating its way into his cool and collected mind, setting it awry with something near guilt like in quality. Growling softly to himself he turned and walked back to the rocks, deftly he climbed up one and sat there glowering inwardly at himself as he sat there begrudgingly.

" I am not protecting her…"

He said out loud to himself, not knowing the exact reason as to why he said it out loud, it was more or less for subconscious reassurance that he was not pitying her. His ears caught the stirring of her as she had heard his voice, tensing a bit he listened to her turn over and he slipped off the rock and quietly moved to the back of the outcrop and easily scaled it to sit at the top of the stack. He looked down as she poked her head out and looked around, smelling something different in the air. Whimpering she drew back into her small hole and he could hear her breathing quicken some. Perhaps she thought that Naraku was near again. Sighing, he straightened and spoke loudly enough for her to hear. "If you stray from this rocks to look at me, I will kill you…you will stay in there until sun break...and then you may leave." He was surprised at his own voice and how cold it felt. Shaking his head he growled to reiterate the warning, hearing her whimper piteously was enough to make him shudder with disgust at how pathetically weak she really was right now. He could hear the clinking and rattling of the chains as she moved around, her voice came as a muffled whimpering tone.

"Who are you……?"

She moaned in pain and moved again, the chains rustling and clanking again.

"Nobody…."

Yet ANOTHER authors note: yes so I have no clue what I am going to do with this…It may take some time for me to figure out what I am going to do with the story line but give me time and I am sure that I will come up with some fabulous plot twist!

Ja Ne!

Narakaromaru


	3. Chapter three:Izayoi's Message

Yellow Tea Rose

Chapter Three: Izayoi's Message

_The piercing radiant moon The storming of poor June_

_All the life running through her hair _

_Approaching guiding light _

_Our shallow years in fright_

_Dreams are made winding through my head_

_Through my head_

_Before you know, awake_

_Your lives are open wide_

_The v-chip gives them sight _

_All the life running through her hair_

_The spiders all in tune_

_The evening of the moon_

_Dreams are made winding through my head. _

_Spiders- System of a Down _

Naraku's eyes slid back as he awoke in the gloom of his castle, there was no sun; it was an overcast day, the heavy grey clouds hiding the bright blue brilliance of the skies above. The thick black hair was spread out around his head a bit and tousled some from his movement during slumber; his sleep had been sound and heavy, it was rare that it was so. He never slept much, he never needed to. Upon sitting up he noticed that Tsatsukai had not returned, blinking slowly he let this register. The wretch usually always returned after a beating, but then again among those beatings she had never been raped before. Smirking darkly he concentrated on the hand sized spider burn on the girls lower back and knew it would drive her to come back to the castle, her tolerance to this sort of pain had never been good…

Sukai stirred a bit as she felt the bite of pain in her back, her amber eyes shot open and she whimpered. The stones she slept on were cold and uncomfortable as she felt the painful tingle in her lower back as it suddenly increased and she let out another whimper. Crawling forwards, she poked her head out of the small cave, not remembering what had occurred just before she had fallen asleep. Suddenly the pain increased and washed over her body in a repugnant wave, she let out a yelp and a piteous wail of pain as she lurched forwards on her hands and knees out of the small alcove. Her thick knotted chestnut hair falling over her shoulders and pooling on the dusty ground like liquid mahogany. Her eyes watered as she lurched forwards again, crawling on all fours like her animal entity. Letting out another whine of pain she fell forwards in a heap and sobbed in agony. It was as if her flesh had been lanced with a thousand red-hot needles. Her heart palpitated as she gasped for breath, the organ threatening to burst through her breast bone and explode into a million shards of flesh.

Unknowingly behind her, Sesshoumaru (her reluctant watcher) had fallen asleep during the night and was jarred awake when she screamed loudly, his sensitive ears accosted by the howl that emanated from her lips. His amber eyes flashed open and he suddenly found himself unbalanced as he was startled enough to nearly jump backwards, one of his clawed hands slipping to tokijins hilt. Feeling himself teeter a bit, he leaned forwards to straighten himself as his eyes traveled over her shuddering form. He felt the nagging at the corner of his mind again, it was the parasite, sucking off his locked emotion and spewing it over her situation with a longing to help her. His slim hand slid from the hilt of Tokijin as he calmed his senses. Her sudden pain was a surprise to him until he felt the hateful energy of Naraku pulsing from her body; it reeked like a rotting corpse. Some how her master could still harm her even from such a distance. The black presence of the loathsome hanyou was aggravating him and testing his temper. The anger surged to the blade of Tokijin and he went blank as he slipped off the rock, his feet touched the ground silently and they left no imprint in the dirt. Again his slim hand strayed to Tokijins hilt, without thinking, he slid the blade free, it glistened even though there was no sunlight. Her pathetic noises of pain were blank in his ears. The dislike and black hate for Naraku wasn't easily subdued in his mind, lifting the sword with his right hand he swung it up by his ear, not thinking before he delivered the back handed slash as she struggled to sit up. His anger flooded through the blade again as it pierced her flesh through the thin and tattered yukata.

Suddenly she felt a new pain, it was a red hot line that traced itself diagonally down her back. Her vision began to blur as her breathing got shorter and she was suddenly struggling for air. Letting a a small whimper of surprise, she fell forwards in the dead dry grass that ringed the rocks, her amber eyes blinking in surprise as she felt the remnants of her yukata stick to her flesh with the fount of blood trickling down her sides. Tears of pain bled from her now dull eyes, a piteous gasp escaping her lips with shallow breath as her chest gurgled with air and watery blood, a pinkish froth forming at the corners of her lips as she choked on the blood and bile welling up in the back of her throat. It was forced into her nasal cavity as she choked and the bile mixture stung as it dripped from her nose. A last moan escaped from her throat in a bloody murmur as she elapsed into the comatose silence of death.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her body, the blood that dripped off the end of Tokijins blade smelled sweet; like her innocence. It was bold, his anger had been inexplicable other then the fact that I was directed at her though meant to be directed at Naraku. Though a bit startled at his attack on her he still stood looking down at her with no real emotion in his eyes. He knew nothing of this girl; this child, for indeed she was still young, he was god knows how many years her senior, she was but still a babe in a cradle. Leaning down he drew the blade of his sword over the back of her threadbare black yukata, ignoring the smell of her. Though she still reeked of Naraku she smelt pure, her blood was that of a well bred youkai female. His lithe fingers clenched the wrapped hilt of his sword as she straightened, the inexplicable rage flickering again as he returned Tokijin to his side.

Naraku felt a sudden blankness in his mind, again his concentrated on the spider burn on Tsatsukai's back, he felt no response, no reply of frantic thoughts or emotion. Pushing a swath of thick black hair back from his face he stood, the gloom shifting around him as he did.

"Kanna…"

The small pale girl stepped through the dark doorway as if she had been there all the time, watching her master. The silvered mirror she held in her hands glimmered as the inside of it swirled and shifted like the gloom had shifted around Naraku as he had stood. "Show her to me Kanna…"

"Yes master…"

His voice was cold when he had spoken to her, hers was equally as void-like. Naraku watched the swirling glass as the mist in it parted and he stared back at the image of Tsatsukai's body sprawled across the ground. Her eyes half open in a death stare. He noted the blood on her pale skin and the pool of it beneath her. He wasn't startled at all, her death was apparent to him and would have been sooner had Onigumo not harbored feelings for her, but the fact that she had died so suddenly was the unnatural part; was it his doing? Kanna stirred a bit, the image fading, the mirror returning to its brilliant mist. Naraku stood silently, staring up through the doorway, not dismissing his incarnate or even acknowledging her. There was something wrong with the feeling of her death. The last lingering trace of emotion in her half-lidded eyes had been…surprise?

Looking down at the girl again, the chains were still clasped around her ankles and wrists, such a death in enslavement was disrespectful to even the most disgusting of peasants. A single raindrop splatted itself in the dust, the sky opened up as he knelt and slid his lithe fingers underneath the chain around her wrist. With an easy flick of his hand the chain snapped. He did the same for all the other limbs. Taking the heavy chains he piled them in the dirt near her head, he felt another coursing of heavy black energy winding itself around the chains as it slipped through his fingers with an something close to an electric shock. Dropping the chains with a start, he snarled loudly, his upper lip curling in supreme disgust at the black energy that had tingled at his fingertips. Rain began to fall harder, like pieces of lead being thrown to earth by angels above him, they stung his face, reminding his flesh of its delicate existence. Turning his back on the corpse of Tsatsukai he attempted to disassociate himself from her, still not acknowledging the nonexistent reason of her slaying. His thick white hair fluttered over his stoically featured face like absentminded dove's feathers, the purity of the color not belying the fact that he had unthinkingly just slain an innocent child. The rain fell hard as he continued to move farther away from the rocks, his mind still as blank as an artists canvas before a masterpiece is created; that masterpiece would inevitably be the repeated image of his blade biting into her tender flesh. Soon this repetitive scene arose in his mind, vaguely at first, black and white until it bloomed into color. The blood dripping from the blade plinked into the dust like a water droplet falling into a bucket. This replayed vision was connected to the nagging at the back of his conscious, the parasitical tugging in his mind could madden the mos calm and aloof of demons. Sesshoumaru's mind was stoic, he had spontaneously killed before. Children, elderly and women had fallen at his blade; yet not since Rin had he ever cared about who he killed or didn't kill.

The sky seemed to have split open and was bleeding out water in torrents, pelting his face so badly that any other human would have had welts. The heavens seemed to berate him with grumbling thunder and violent white flashes of lightning. The water soaked through the fine cotton linen of his extravagant white haori. The yellow sash around his waist was growing uncomfortably tighter with the water soaking into the fine threads of the fabric. The water rolled off the fur on his shoulder, not soaking into the white fleece-like pelt as it fell from the dark sky above. His hair was soaked though, the water running through the snow-white strands and making it cling to his face as the wind blew a gust down across the plains. Stopping he looked around, the whole of nature seemed to desire a punishment as the lightening cracked the black sky and the world turned black and white for a split second. Amaterasu was evidently angry with him; the goddess of the sun and the divine mother of all men wrathfully plagued him with stinging bolts of water from her heavens. Stopping he looked up at the sky the rain lashing his face as the wind screamed past him, all hell had broken loose in the sky as he stared back at the roiling clouds. Lowering his head he looked back in her direction, the wind tossing the wet strands of white hair in his eyes as face turned against the wind. He wondered whilst he looked back the now small stone outcrop, knowing that he could revive her. Feeling a strange presence he turned his head as the form of a regally dressed woman, Her white hair fluttered as though it were materialistic and real, she stared back at him; the dim visage of Izayoi pierced him like an arrow. His mothers face looking back at him plaintively struck him heavily like he had just had a boulder topple down onto him. The visage shimmered as he turned his eyes to the sky, the same stoical look on his pallid face the black clouds roiled above angrily. Izayoi nodded as he returned his amber eyes to her, she shimmered again as a squall of rain came sheeting down from the sky then dematerialized behind the raindrops. Sesshoumaru knew he had been told what to do, yet he would do it begrudgingly. There were to be dire celestial consequences should he disobey his mothers spirit, Izayoi had been stubborn and stern as a mother, she was none the less the same as a spirit. Sesshoumaru knew better then to become belligerent, it was blatant that Amaterasu had sent his mother to show him what he was meant to do. Yet the fact was…

Did he really want to do it?

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks SO much for the reveiws, though there are not as many as I would like, I have to make do with what I have and love it anyways. So...I hope you liked the little plot twist...its was odd and hard to work out but give me your ideas and I might use them or just give me hell...whatever...anything works for me...

Ja Ne!


End file.
